peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eggman and Mephiles' New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady
(Later at the ship, after Goanna has disappeared in the forest, Eggman is in his and Mephiles’ headquarters, sitting in a chair, covered in a blanket, his feet in a tub of warm water, and an ice bag tied on his head. Even Mephiles sat next to him, angry. Eggman sniffed a bit as if he has a cold due to being in the cold water in Skull Rock and he is also angry like Mephiles is to the fact that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles humiliated them) Eggman: That cursed pests! (Groans) Making fools out of us! Mephiles: Tell me about it. (Eggman’s nose tickled suddenly and he sneezed that his head went flying right into the back rest of the chair and bumped into it. Mephiles just stared flatly at him) Mephiles: (Flatly) You okay? Eggman: (Groaning in pain) My head.... (He sighs wearily) Eggman: (Wearily) How much worse can it get? Mephiles: I don’t know. (Suddenly, as if they got an answer, they heard hammering from outside on the door. Outside the headquarters, Cubot is hammering a sign that says “Quiet! Do not disturb!” on it, while holding the last nail to hammer it while Wack, Tribot, and Orbot watched) Tribot: I betcha the captain and admiral will get irritated by the hammering, Cubot. Cubot: I know. But we have to make sure they get some peace and quiet. Orbot: (Sarcastically) Yeah. Peace and quiet from the hammering you’re making now. (Then, after Cubot starts hammering the last nail in, Braig comes up with a kettle of hot water) Braig: (Singing) Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life.... (He hands the kettle to Wack) Braig: Here’s the hot water, guys. (Cubot shushed Braig) Cubot: Quiet! You know the captain’s got a splitting headache and the admiral is watching him! Wack: We muzzzzzztn’t annoy them. (Braig nods) Braig: I understand, but that doesn’t change the fact that they failed to kill Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. (He walks away. Then, Eggman, still wrapped in a blanket and wearing an ice bag, opened the door to scold them into being quiet when Cubot, who doesn’t notice, swung the hammer at the door and accidentally banged Eggman in the head with it, making him vibrate a little. Then Eggman dizzily danced around until he plopped down into the chair with one foot in the tub, still dizzy. Mephiles, who saw the whole thing, chuckled a little) Mephiles: (Chuckles) That was kind of funny. (Then, Wack and the robots went into the captain and admiral’s headquarters cautiously with the kettle. Cubot, being the last to enter, tripped on his foot and nearly falls on Orbot, but recovered thanks to Tribot catching him. As Mephiles and the mates looked at Eggman closely, they notice he is now smiling dizzily, and the robots think it’s real) Tribot: Wow, Captain. It’s nice to see you smiling again. (She puts Eggman’s other foot in the tub while Mephiles and Wack rolled their eyes) Orbot: Brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life. Cubot: Scuttling ships, cutting throats, pillaging and plundering. Tribot: Why don’t we go back to sea again? (She then placed a thermometer in Eggman’s mouth) Mephiles: Eggman and I just said we’re not leaving yet! (Cubot then chimed in while he took the kettle from Wack and started pouring the hot water into the tub) Cubot: Well, speaking of that, there’s trouble brewing on the island. Women trouble that is. Wack, Orbot, and Tribot: (Confused) Women trouble? (Realizes) Oh yeah. Mephiles: What are you talking about women trouble for? Orbot: Well, we don’t want this rumor to go on, but Chef Bergen told us that Antasma told them that he heard that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles has banished Coco Bandicoot. Tribot: That’s right. Mephiles: Really? (While they explained this, the hot water made the thermometer turn red and when it popped due to high heat from the water, Eggman snapped out of his dizziness and jumped out of the water, screaming in pain and knocking Cubot back. As he recovered, Eggman grabbed him to yell at him at first) Eggman: Why, you imbecile! I ought to...! Mephiles: Wait! Didn’t you hear what Orbot just…? (Upon hearing Mephiles, Eggman calmed down suddenly and removed the ice bag off his head while putting Cubot down) Eggman: (To Mephiles) Wait, yes I heard. (To Wack and the robots) Did you say Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles banished Coco? Orbot: Well, yeah. They did. Mephiles: Why did they? Wack: It wazzzzz because of thozzzzze five girls named Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cozzzzzmo, and Tikal, Captain and Admiral. Cubot: That’s right. And Coco got jealous of them spending time together with those boys that she tried to kill those five girls. Orbot: But what happened next? We’ll tell you what happens next. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles rescued the girls before they were killed. Tribot: And that is why Coco was banished in the first place. Eggman: Wow, which one of those girls is those boys hanging out with? Mephiles: Yeah, who? Orbot: According to Antasma, Amy is hanging out with Sonic, Cosmo with Tails, and Tikal with Knuckles. Mephiles: So Molly and Dorothy are.... Orbot: Same, but Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal mostly. Cubot: That’s right. (Eggman and Mephiles, upon hearing this, smiled evilly and started thinking of a plan) Eggman and Mephiles: Well, well.... Wack: That’zzzzz why we have to leave, Captain and Admiral. Orbot: This is not a place for two respectable pirates like you. (With a new plan in motion already, Eggman and Mephiles got excited) Eggman: That’s it, guys! Mephiles: That’s it! (Eggman slaps Cubot down on the ground) Cubot: Ouch! (Wack and the robots soon think Eggman and Mephiles are finally agreeing to leave Mobiusland) Tribot: Thank goodness you agree, Captain and Admiral! (Eggman then throws the blanket off to reveal his other pair of clothes, which were the same ones from before) Eggman: Get my cape! Right now! Orbot: Yes, sir! Cubot: The sooner we get going, the better! Mephiles: Indeed! A jealous female can be tricked into anything like this. (Orbot hands Eggman another cape and after Eggman puts it on, he and Mephiles were about to leave when Orbot responded to what the admiral just said) Orbot: “Jealous female?” Tribot: Wait, what? (Eggman and Mephiles turned to them) Mephiles: Yes, obviously! Eggman: If we impress that little fairy, convince her we’re eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a (Winks his eye) certain hideout. Cubot: (Confused) Certain...? (Realizes) ''Oh yeah! Eggman: You know what hideout we’re talking about, right? Cubot: Yeah! ''(Became unsure) I don’t know where. Uh, (Realizes) the Spanish Main? (After a short pause, Eggman slaps his palm on his face in annoyance and got angry with Mephiles) Eggman: No! Sonic the Hedgehog’s hideout! Mephiles: Can’t you do anything right? Cubot: (Confused) I thought we were leaving the island, Captain and Admiral? Wack and the robots: (Confused) Yeah? Mephiles: Not yet. Eggman: Right now, we are going to find Coco and convince her to tell us where the hideout is. (Wack and the robots realized) Wack and robots: Oh.... Wack: But where will we find her? Eggman: We’ll scour the Forest Labyrinth first. Orbot: But isn’t that where the Goanna Lizard lives? Eggman: I know. But just as long as he doesn’t notice us. (He changes the subject) Eggman: Anyway, let’s gather volunteers and go now. (They leave to go gather some volunteers. Meanwhile, at the Troll village, Sonic’s group, Poppy, and Branch realized what happened with the other group from a guilty Peppy after revealing that Poppy and Branch were captured by Eggman and Mephiles and was already rescued) Sonic: So they must have gotten lost. Peppy: Indeed. If I knew that it was Eggman and Mephiles who did this, I wouldn’t have been hard on your friends. Sonic: Me, Tails, Knuckles, Toto, Teddiursa, and the girls will do whatever it takes to find them without flying and get them back here. Peppy: I agree. And tell them we’ll treat them with hospitality in an apologetic way. Poppy: And Branch and I will go with them. Branch: That’s right. Peppy: (Surprised) You? Poppy and Branch? Are you sure you want to? You were just rescued and returned. I don’t want you to get hurt. Branch: We’ll be fine. Sonic, as well as Tails, Knuckles, these girls, Toto, and Teddiursa, will be with us. Poppy: And besides, we can be their navigators. (Realizing they’re right, Peppy gave in) Peppy: Very well. All of you, be safe. May positivity guide you safely. Sonic’s group: We will. (With that, Sonic’s group, including Poppy and Branch, went into the Forest Labyrinth. In the Forest Labyrinth, Charlie’s group are still searching for the cliff edge) Bulbasaur: (Tired) How much longer do we have to walk through this?! Charlie: I don’t know. Oshawott: I am worried. Fennekin: It’s almost sunset. (Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes. Tom and Jerry panicked and hid behind Billy) Chespin: Is it a monster? Treecko: Is it the Goanna Lizard? Squirtle: If it is, then bummer. Ace: (Bravely) Who’s there?! Adagio: Show yourselves! (Suddenly, Sonic’s group, Poppy, and Branch emerged, much to the other group’s relief) Adagio: (Happy to see them) Guys! (Giggles) (Even the groups were happy to see each other that they hugged. Upon noticing Poppy and Branch, Charlie’s group got confused) Tepig: You saved Poppy and Branch? Knuckles: Yes. Morgan: So that’s Princess Poppy and Prince Branch, huh? Poppy: We really do need to explain what happened. Ace: You darn right you do! Adagio: Ace! (Ace catches himself) Ace: Sorry. (Later, as they headed to the Troll village, everything was explained) Snake: Well, that’sssss a relief. Piplup: At least King Peppy realizes now. Litten: Indeed. Rowlet: Do you think we’ll have a party there? Poppy: Yes. Billy: And think of the delicious food. Arturo: Yum! Trixie: It’s better than execution! (Suddenly, they heard rustling from a distance) Dorothy: What was that? (Sonic shushes them and while they hid, they peeked and saw Eggman, Mephiles, Wack, and the robots, along with their volunteers, emerge from the bushes. The volunteers were Bowser, Antasma, Myotismon, Braig, and Vanitas. Sonic’s group glared at them) Sonic: (Whispering) It’s the old Eggfish and Jewelhog again! Amy: (Whispering) And their crew! Pikachu: (Whispering) I say we pay them back for what they put us through! Chikorita: (Whispering) I agree. Charlie: (Whispering) We’ll just fool them around, humane-like or otherwise. Molly: (Whispering) Are you sure we can do that? Ace: (Whispering) Well.... Since Charlie said humane-like or otherwise.... (He ponders a bit and then agreed) Ace: (Whispering) Okay. Tikal: (Whispering) But what will we fool them around on? Sonic: (Whispering) Why don’t we...? (They huddle up and whisper their plan. With Eggman and Mephiles’ group, they searched everywhere for Coco, but she was nowhere to be seen) Bowser: How long do we have to be here? Braig: Bowser has a point! How long do we have to stay...? Eggman: Quiet! Do you just wanna quit?! We are not gonna go back to the ship until the cows have come home! (A short pause) Cubot: And when will the cows be found? Mephiles: Oh brother.... (Shouts) He didn’t mean cows! (Suddenly, they heard a ghostly laugh, scaring Bowser and Cubot while Mephiles calmed down) Bowser: (Terrified) What in the world is that? Braig: I got a feeling we’re being followed. Vanitas: My sentiments exactly. (Then, another ghostly laugh emerged from the bushes. Unaware to them, Billy was the one making the ghostly laugh. He then turned to Sonic and Amy) Billy: (Quietly mouthing) Now! (Sonic then speaks up in a deep voice) Sonic: (In deep voice) Who dares to awaken me?! (Bowser and Cubot shook in fear while the other pirates looked suspicious) Cubot: (In a panicked voice) I knew it! The Goanna Lizard is going to eat us! Vanitas: (Smacks him) Shut up! Eggman: (To Bowser) Go check out the source of the voice! Bowser: (Shaking) A-Aye-aye, Captain. (Bowser took a step closer and backed away a bit upon hearing Knuckles make a huge roar. Eggman and Mephiles, still suspicious, walked up to Bowser along with the crew) Mephiles: Let’s try talking to, quote, the Goanna Lizard, unquote. Eggman: It might be just a spirit. (The crew nods in agreement. Sonic and his friends nod in agreement on their new tactic. Eggman then turns to the source of the voice) Eggman: Spirit that haunts this dark forest tonight. Dost hear us? Sonic: (In a spooky voice) Odds, bongs, hammer, and tongs, I hear you. Mephiles: Then speak! Eggman: Who are you really? Sonic: (In a spooky voice) I am Eggman, Captain of the Moron Pirate Crew. Knuckles: (In a spooky voice) And I am Mephiles, Admiral of the Moron Pirate Crew. Eggman and Mephiles: No you’re not, you imposters! Sonic: (In a spooky voice) Stow that gab, or I shall hook you with my hook! Knuckles: (In a spooky voice) Or stab you! Sonic and Knuckles: (In spooky voices) Or better, cast anchor in you! (Eggman and Mephiles then tried a different tactic) Eggman: Then if you are Eggman. Mephiles: And Mephiles. Eggman and Mephiles: What are we then? (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stifled a quiet laugh and Sonic and Knuckles spoke in their spooky voices) Sonic and Knuckles: (In spooky voices) You are an Eggfish and Jewelhog! A stinky Eggfish and Jewelhog! (The crew got confused while Bowser fell for it) Bowser: Have we been captained and admiraled all this time by an Eggfish and Jewelhog? (He turns to Eggman and Mephiles defiantly) Bowser: If that’s true, fake captain and fake admiral, that’s lowering to our pride! Eggman: That voice is saying this as a bunch of lies! Mephiles: That’s right! (Realizing, Bowser drooped in embarrassment) Bowser: Sorry, Captain and Admiral. (Eggman and Mephiles turned to Antasma and motioned him to talk) Antasma: Okay, spirits. Do you have another name? Sonic and Knuckles: (In spooky voices) Yes. Orbot: Vegetable? Sonic and Knuckles: (In spooky voices) No. Bowser: Mineral? Crew: (Aghast at Bowser’s guess) Mineral?! Vanitas: What kind of guess is that?! Sonic and Knuckles: (In spooky voices) No. (Bowser points out, giving a look that means “See? I made a good guess.”) Braig: Animal? Sonic and Knuckles: (In spooky voices) Yes. (Antasma then started the questioning again) Antasma: Are you actually a, dare I say, a woman? (Sonic and Knuckles cue Dorothy, dressed in a cloaked disguise, to speak up) Dorothy: Yes! (Bowser and Antasma winks at the crew while they rolled their eyes, for they knew Bowser and Antasma are suckers for women) Bowser: Do you have a beautiful voice? Dorothy: Yes! (She comes out in her disguise and starts vocalizing. Bowser and Antasma became love-struck, as if they were seduced) Antasma: It is a lady! (Dorothy vocalizes some more until her held note made the crew, except the love-struck Bowser and the love-struck Antasma, cover their ears) Myotismon: Too loud! Antasma: She’s a beautiful one, too! (He and Bowser start chasing Dorothy, only for her to scamper away into another bush) Bowser: (Singing) Oh, my mysterious lady What is your name? (He peeks in the other bush, but Dorothy is gone already) Antasma: (Singing) Oh, my mysterious lady From whence have you came? (Dorothy peeks out of another bush and uses her index finger to seductively usher Bowser and Antasma to come to her) Dorothy: (Singing) La-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la (Bowser and Antasma move to Dorothy slowly but the girl ducked under the bush) Antasma: (Singing) Answer my plea Who may ye be? (He clears the bush, but Dorothy’s gone again. Suddenly, Dorothy comes up from behind and kicks Bowser’s butt literally) Bowser: Doof! (Dorothy sings some notes. Then as Bowser and Antasma turned around to see behind them, she snuck behind the Koopa king, pulled his shell down, revealing his undershirt and boxers with red hearts, and she then sang some notes again. As she continued the note singing, Bowser, who pulled his shell back on, almost grabs her cloak, but she shrieked and ran off with Bowser and Antasma pursuing her still. Eggman and Mephiles’ crew and Sonic’s group went after them) Bowser: (Singing) Oh, my mysterious lady What is your name? (As he sang the next part, Bowser and Antasma noticed a piece of clothed moss, thinking it's Dorothy’s cloak, and begins pulling on it) Antasma: (Singing) Take off that veil And let me see your face Why hide your beauty Beneath that tender lace? (As he repeated this line three times, only a little faster, Bowser continued pulling, as Dorothy, who is watching him from on top of a tree branch, sang some notes) Antasma: (Singing) Take off that veil And let me see your face Why hide your beauty Beneath that tender lace? Take off that veil And let me see your face Why hide your beauty Beneath that tender lace? (After singing this line, Bowser finally got to the end and saw it was actually moss) Bowser: Yech! (He and Antasma then noticed Dorothy on the tree branch and began to get love-struck even more, with Dorothy not noticing) Antasma: (Singing) What’s your secret? Dorothy: (Singing) La-la-la-la-la-la Bowser: (Singing) Tell your secret Dorothy: (Singing) La-la-la-la-la-la Antasma: (Singing) Speak, oh, speak, oh, speak, I pray thee Tell me, oh, tell me, Your name (Dorothy then starts singing in a series of cadenzas. As she slowly climbs down the tree, not noticing that Bowser and Antasma are still watching, a piece of the cloak suddenly got caught by another branch and it slowly slips off of Dorothy, revealing her to Bowser and Antasma, who suddenly became shocked and surprised. Even Eggman, Mephiles, and the crew noticed. Sonic and his friends saw all of this and motioned Dorothy to stop. After Dorothy finished singing, Eggman and Mephiles turned to Bowser, Antasma, and the crew) Eggman and Mephiles: (Whispering) It’s Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. (Bowser, Antasma, and the crew grinned evilly and started to slowly sneak up on Dorothy, Sonic, and the group as Dorothy began to conclude her singing. Sonic and the group, seeing this, ushered Dorothy to stop. As she slowly stopped and turned, Bowser and Antasma are right in front of her and she screams. She was about to run when Antasma grabbed her) Dorothy: Help me! (Sonic and his friends ran out and after Dorothy was rescued, the good guys and the pirates fought each other. Squirtle and Arturo were being chased by Vanitas) Squirtle: Arturo and I need some backup here! Vanitas: Stand still and I’ll back ya! Arturo: Help! (Suddenly, the other Gangreen Gang members and the Dazzlings came out with smug smiles) Aria: We’ll see about that! Ace: Yeah! (Billy punches Vanitas down. Suddenly, the pirates heard ticking) Eggman: Uh-oh. Mephiles: (Annoyed) Not again. (With that distraction, Sonic’s group then ran to the Troll village’s direction while the pirates retreated back to the ship. After returning to the ship, the other pirates laughed at Eggman, Mephiles, and the volunteers) Metalseadramon: (Laughing) That’s what happened? Puppetmon: (Laughing) Humiliated again?! Piedmon: (Laughing) Yes, it’s more funnier than a barrel full of monkeys! (Etemon stopped laughing and glared at the joke. Then, Eggman and Mephiles returned to their quarters to get cleaned up while the other crew members angrily went to clean themselves up too) Bowser: Those brats will pay for what they did to us! Vanitas: My sentiments exactly. I mean, humiliated? Ha! I’ve seen better days, but...! Braig: Well, let’s just hope that fairy is found another way. Bowser: I thought you knew her name is Coco, guy? Braig: I do know her name! And don’t call me guy! (Back in the captain and admiral’s headquarters, Eggman and Mephiles, now cleaned up, placed Eggman’s gold hook on his left arm in place of his usual silver hook while talking with Wack and the robots, who’re also cleaned up) Mephiles: Alright, these humiliations have gone too far! Eggman: You mates go look for Coco! Cubot: (Unsure) Are you sure you want us to do it? Orbot: Yeah. Why don’t we just send...? Eggman and Mephiles: NOW!! Cubot: (Stammering in a panic) O-o-o-okay, sirs! Wack, Orbot, and Tribot: Aye-aye, sirs! (With that, Wack and the robots quickly went into the rowboat, and quickly paddled back to the island to find Coco) Coming up: Sonic’s team and the Trolls celebrate the festivities and during the party, Molly, Dorothy, Toto, Amy, Cosmo, Tikal, Teddiursa, and Charlie become homesick while Amy gets jealous of Sonic giving Poppy the attention. Also, Eggman and Mephiles are gonna make Coco do something horrible that will make Coco feel bad for it. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies